The Other Sully
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Left behind in her brother's shadow on Earth, Michaela Sully is determined to prove that she is just as strong as her brother, even if she is hiding something from him.
1. Chapter 1: Determination

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar – but it was a great movie!!! So please be kind and leave feedback because it makes me write faster!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Determination**

If there was one thing that rang true about the Sully family it was that they were a determined lot. There was very little that could get any of them down. And they had all overcome so much in their lives. And they had always been there for each other.

But then again for everything that the Sully siblings had overcome, there was always heartbreak.

First there was the fact that Michaela, Miki for short, had beaten the childhood cancer that had ravaged her tiny body. That only solidified the fact that Sullys were fighters.

Then there were their parents' deaths.

They had eventually overcome that to all achieve some sort of greatness. Jake in the Marines. Tommy the scientist. Miki the doctor.

Second there was the accident that caused Jake to lose his legs.

They had overcome that as well.

Then there was Tommy's murder…

That was when things began to splinter. Jake took Tommy's place with RDA to be an Avatar driver, leaving Miki alone on earth. But that only made her more determined to join her brother on Pandora. And that determination allowed her to be chosen as one of the second wave of researchers who would be allowed to become Avatar drivers. The transport that she was on left a mere three months after Jake's did.

She couldn't wait to surprise him.

After feeling like a weakling for so long, she couldn't wait to prove to her brother that she was just as strong as he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

_**AN and Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, but I do have the Avatar: Activist Survival Guide and the soundtrack! Anyways, I was floored by the number of reviews I got for my first chapter! Thank you all!!! So enjoy this longer chapter and have a Merry Christmas – if you celebrate it!

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Regrets**

There are very few things that Jake Sully regretted in his life. Yet the thing that he regretted the most was the fact that he never got to say good bye to his little sister. Well that's not entirely true. He had said goodbye to her before leaving earth, promising to return after his tour was done. And he always made damn well sure that he lived up to his promises for his little sister.

But after losing his ability to walk, he left all the hero stuff up to Tommy to do.

"_But you're my hero,"_ Miki had said several times over – especially through rehab.

And when he had been given the opportunity to come to Pandora in place of Tommy, he jumped at the offer – partly because of the money and partly because he wanted to prove to his little sister that he really was the hero that she had always seen him as.

"_With your shield or on it,"_ was the last thing that she had said to him before he left earth over six years ago. The Spartan motto was a favorite of hers that she told him whenever he had left for either a mission, combat or simple training. What she was referring to was his Marine insignia that he occasionally wore along with his dog tags. But even that he had left behind on Earth, with her – yet she still said it.

Jake sighed as starred into the fire pit that had long gone down to embers as the memories of his little sister ran through his mind. While he loved Neytiri and his new family with the Omaticaya clan, he couldn't help but miss Miki. Especially tonight.

It would have been her 28th birthday.

"Much seems to trouble you, Jakesully," Mo'at quietly said as she walked up on him.

"That's putting it mildly,' he said under his breath.

"Are you not happy?"

"I am beyond happy; it's just that it's my little sister's birthday today."

Mo'at gently smiled at him as a wood sprite floated down from the new Hometree that the Omaticaya had chosen after the humans were forced off Pandora two months ago. The wood sprite landed gently in her hand as she held it out towards him.

"Perhaps you need to visit old friends," she suggested as the wood sprite took back to the sky.

Jake sat there in confusion for a moment. Perhaps Mo'at was right. That's what he would do tomorrow. He would return to Hell's Gate and visit Max and Norm. Plus a new Avatar research team was due to arrive any day now and as part of the deal with letting some scientists stay, he and Neytiri had to approve any scientist that was going to stay on Pandora – including new Avatar drivers.

He smiled to himself as he made his way towards the hammock where Neytiri lay fast asleep.

* * *

"So here is the manifest of the new scientists and Avatar drivers that are arriving tomorrow morning," Max said pulling up the profiles on the view screen.

"Are any military?" Jake quickly asked.

"Nope," Norm added. "Those who are have been informed that they are to return to Earth."

"How many are coming?" Neytiri asked.

"Only five – four Avatars and someone to help with research since we lost Grace." Max said.

Jake carefully looked at the first four profiles – a Dr. Marcos Ranta, would be replacing Grace and then three drivers.

"Are they ok?" Neytiri hesitantly asked since these were the first scientists to come back to Pandora.

"So far," Jake said turning to look at her as he pulled up the fifth profile.

"Su…l…ly…" Neytiri slowly sounded out, reading the last name of the profile over Jake's shoulder.

"What?" he asked confused. He had taught Neytiri to read a little bit since Grace hadn't got to that much.

"Sully," she said pointing at the screen.

Jake spun back around and starred at the screen in front of him. It read 'Sully, Michaela'.

"Isn't Sully your last name?" Norm asked.

"Was."

"So do you know her?" Max asked.

Jake slowly nodded. "That's my baby sister."


	3. Chapter 3: First Sight

_**AN and Disclaimer:** You know the usual applies – I don't own Avatar, so please don't sue._

_Anyways, thanks for all the feedback!!! I'm still floored!!! I saw Avatar again tonight and I had to come and write this for ya'll. So enjoy!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: First Sight**

Miki gently rubbed her stomach as she sat on the transport to Pandora. Some things never change – even after being in cryo for damn near 6 years. And hopefully, by coming to Pandora, things would change. But the cost of coming to Pandora would be having to tell her big brother her gut-wrenching secret. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it for long because she and Jake were so close. And she also knew that it would devastate him.

Tommy had known and he had even agreed with her that if Jake knew that he wouldn't handle it well. That was why they both kept it from him. And that was also how he had convinced her to come to Pandora as well.

They didn't tell Jake that little bit either.

Yet after Tommy's death, she didn't have the heart to tell him about either secret since he had to prepare to leave for Pandora. She didn't want to weigh him down with her problems. Besides, there would be more than enough time when they were both on Pandora for her to come clean.

That was if she had enough time left…

She quickly shook that thought from her mind.

She had more than enough time left. And she would make damn sure that she would have even longer than was projected. Besides, if her calculations were correct, than today was her 28th birthday. That meant she had already surpassed most projections by three years….then again, probably being in cryo didn't count.

Oh well. But what a great way to celebrate your birthday then surprising your big brother? She couldn't wait to see him. Even that was almost ruined.

Shortly after she and the others had come out of cryo, they had been informed that only certain people were going to be allowed onto Pandora. There was talk about some kind of battle between the RDA and the Na'vi people. After a few tense minutes, she and four others had been given approval by the Na'vi people to be transported to Pandora. They would be informed of why they were allowed to once they had arrived at the Hell's Gate base planet side.

Thank God.

She felt the transport touch down on the runway and quickly reached for her rebreather. A smile gently spread along her face as the cargo hold slid apart and allowed the blazing sunlight to pour into the hold.

Not long until she saw her brother.

"Remember we are to go straight into the Mess Hall first for a briefing before anything else," Dr. Ranta said as he lead the small group off the transport while some of the Avatars that were already on Pandora began to unload the rest of the supplies and equipment.

Miki was the last one off the transport and couldn't help but take her time as the group made their way to the Mess Hall. She couldn't believe that there were so many native people mixing with the Avatars. Her Na'vi language skills were a bit rusty, but hopefully someone could help her quickly pick it all back up.

As she passed by a Na'vi warrior and a woman, she heard something odd – her name.

"Michaela?" a male voice asked.

* * *

Jake nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot as he and Neytiri waited for the five new scientists and Avatar drivers to arrive by transport.

"Why do you keep moving?" Neytiri asked.

"The last time my sister saw me, I was in a wheelchair and not a Na'vi, let alone a Na'vi Clan leader. "

"But she should understand?"

"Hopefully," Jake said as he took a deep breath as the transport landed. Neytiri gently locked her arm around his.

They both stood in silence as the new arrivals quickly made their way towards the main part of the research facility. But it was the last young woman off the transport that caught Jake's attention – it was a young woman who was looking around in wonder as she tried to take in everything that she saw. He would never mistake the mop of curly light brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. It was the way that Miki normally wore her hair.

He still couldn't believe that his little sister was here.

As Miki walked past him and Neytiri, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to her.

"Micheala?" he called out.

Miki stopped and turned back to look at him and Neytiri.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Miki, it's me! Jake!" he said pulling away from Neytiri and moving towards his little sister. He didn't want to get too close because he towered over her.

"No, you're a Na'vi Clan Leader." Miki said taking notice of the garb that Jake wore. She turned around and began to walk towards the main facility.

"With your shield or on it." Jake quickly said. It was the only thing that he could think of saying to her to make her believe that it was him.

Miki stopped in her tracks and turned back around to look at him. She didn't say anything but stare at him in confusion.

"It's what you always told me before I left on a mission." Jake said kneeling down so that he could be closer to Miki's height. "It was a Spartan saying and you felt that if you told it to me before each mission that I would come back safely. Worked every time until that sniper attack in the Middle East. And that was also the last thing that you said to me before I left Earth, leaving you behind with my dog tags and Marine insignia that you still wear around your neck."

Miki slowly approached him and looked up at his face. "What the hell," was the only thing that she could say.

Jake smiled. "It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4: Shock, part one

_**AN and Disclaimer:****I don't own 'Avatar' – I've just fallen in love with it. **_

**_Anyways, ya'll continue to floor me with all the reviews and alerts for this story! Anyways, this chapter and the next one are going to be in first person point of view – this one is told from Miki's POV and next will be Jake's POV. Sometimes I like to change it up to make it more interesting, but I will always tell you when I do that. So enjoy! Plus it is my birthday and reviews will make me happy!!!

* * *

_  
**

**Chapter Four: Shock, part one**

_Miki's POV_

Growing up with two older brothers, who were only a few years older than I was, there was little that I wasn't exposed to. And I can list off several idiotic things that they both had done – Jake more so then Tommy ever did.

But after listening to Jake's story about arriving on Pandora, being able to walk again, becoming one of The People, fighting off the RDA to protect his new family and the undergoing some kind of spiritual transfer from his human body into his new Na'vi one, I've come to the conclusion that this takes the cake.

Yet I couldn't be prouder of him, even though it's going to take a little while to get used to having a big brother who was twice as tall as I was with blue skin.

"So you're the Olo'eyktan of Omaticaya clan?" I asked trying to get the entire story correct. Jake and I were sitting in the mess hall after the briefing that he and two other Avatar scientists had given – I think Dr. Patel and Norm Spellman. It was then that I found out that the only humans left on Pandora were the Avatar research team, drivers and other scientists. Well I sat in a chair and he sat on the floor so he could be closer to my height.

Thank goodness.

The last thing that Pandora needed was a bunch of corporate bureaucrats destroying this planet like they had destroyed Earth. It was because of that destruction that I had to come to Pandora. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to find what I needed on Earth.

"Yup. The entire clan thought it best since I was mated with the future Tsahik of the clan."

"That was who was with you outside correct? Neytiri is her name?"

"That's right and I can't wait until you get to take your avatar out so I can show you everything!"

Now there is the Jake Sully I know and love – excited about the littlest things. And I had to admit that I was getting a little bit excited about things as well. Perhaps having an "in" with a Na'vi clan can help in trying to locate what I needed.

But before I could get too excited I was knocked back into reality by the timer on my watch going off.

Damn it.

Had it already been 12 hours since coming out of cryo?

Since I hadn't even gone and gotten my housing assignment yet, my medicine wasn't that far away. I quickly slipped my hand into my sling bag and pulled out an injection needle.

I knew that Jake was watching me the entire time.

Good.

I was about to come clean. I had to tell my brother that I was dying because my blood was turning against my body and attacking it.

"Miki what is that?"

I looked up at my brother as I placed the injection needle against my skin and stabbed it into the other side of my stomach and injected myself. "I'm sick again, Jake."

"Is the cancer back?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

I nodded. "But this time its McAllen's Syndrome."

"You're joking right?"

I shook my head no. "Injections of a radiation and gene therapy cocktail seem to be the only thing that keeps it in check. The prognosis was that I wouldn't make it to my 25th birthday, but I was in cryo for almost 6 years."

"But why are you on Pandora if you're not supposed to live that much longer? Why not go out and have fun on Earth?"

"Because the flora and fauna of Pandora is similar to that of the old Brazilian rainforests, which unfortunately now is nothing but a few acres in the middle of a park. It was Tommy's suggestion that I come to Pandora for research."

"You told him but not me!" he said standing up and towering over me.

Wow. If I thought that Jake was intimidating when he was mad as a human, this is a 100 times worse. He could crush me!

"I'm sorry! But this is the exact reaction that Tommy and I knew that you would have! So why don't you go on back to your clan and let me find a cure so that I can beat this as well!" I said getting up quickly and grabbing my bag off the floor and slinging it over my shoulder. I stormed away from Jake and out of the mess hall. I never turned back to see if he was gone or not.

Tears stung my eyes as I rounded the corner, heading towards the Avatar lab where Dr. Ranta would be. He told me to report there when I was finished talking to Jake because I had to get fitted for an injection pump to make sure that my human body would get its medicine while I was in my Avatar body.

I forcefully wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

Jake could go climb a tree for all I care.

I had better things to do then put up with his bullshit.

I had to beat this.

I had to live.

I'm a Sully and we're fighters.

* * *

_**AN #2:**** McAllen's Syndrome is not a real disease! I made it up – basically it's a cross of AIDS, Cancer and Diabetes…..I completely made it up!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shock, part two

_**Disclaimer and AN:**__** I don't own 'Avatar' – I'm just borrowing a superb idea for a little bit. I want to say, once again, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites that you have given my little story. It still floors me. Anyways, school is about to begin – sadly – and being a teacher means that I gotta focus on my students. So after this weekend, updates will be a little more spaced. I also have many other stories that I have neglected that need to be updated as well. But have no fear, I swear that I will keep writing this story as long as ya'll keep on reading! ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five****: Shock, part 2**

**Jake's POV**

"I'm sorry! But this is the exact reaction that Tommy and I knew that you would have! So why don't you go on back to your clan and let me find a cure so that I can beat this as well!" Miki yelled at me as she quickly got up, grabbed her bag from the floor and stormed out of the mess hall.

I just stood there like a jackass as my little sister walked off to face a disease that was killing her from the inside out.

I knew it would be bad to follow her. She would try to beat me up, though it never worked when I was only a head taller than she was and I know that it definitely will not work now. So I decided on another course of action – talk to Norm. Perhaps he could tell me more about McAllen's Syndrome such as how long a person could live with it before dying.

Since it was late afternoon, I knew that Norm and Max would both be out in the Avatar compound, where Omaticaya were undergoing rehab after the battle with the RDA – which included Tsu'Tey. I will never understand for the life of me how he and the other Na'vi managed to survive that battle, especially if they fell hundreds of meters like Tsu'Tey did. All I can say is that Ewya works in mysterious ways.

As I was quickly making my way towards the compound, I was met by Neytiri.

"How was the talk with your sister?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not good." I mumbled. "She's slowly dying."

Neytiri gasped slightly. "Dying?"

I nodded. "And I've got to ask Norm some questions about it. Want to come along? Then we'll go home for the night."

She nodded in agreement.

We silently continued our walk towards the compound, the entire time more and more questions were coming to mind.

How did Miki get McAllen's Syndrome?

Was there any way to guess how long she had left to live?

Was there any hope for a cure?

How long had she already had the disease for?

Finally we had reached the compound after what seemed like the longest walk ever. We quietly entered and glanced around. There weren't many members of the Avatar team around, nor were any of the Avatars – mainly just a few doctors working with our clan members on rehab. Even Tsu'Tey was allowing a 'dreamwalker' as he called the Avatars to work with him a bit. He was lucky. He had only injured part of his back and he would be able to walk again. But from what I had been told, he hated getting any type of help. At least he has some patient to work with him and not who I had during rehab. My rehab specialist was evil! If I wanted to give up, she would be quick to remind me that Sullys do not give up. Even though she was evil at times, I still couldn't help but love her. Miki was one hell of a physical therapist but she's an even better general practice doctor.

But I still can't fathom why she would come to Pandora of all places.

Tommy had to convince her somehow.

"Excuse me can I help you?" a voice asked behind Neytiri and I. we both turned around.

"Oh. I'm looking for Dr. Patel or Norm Spellman. I was hoping that they might be able to answer a few questions."

"Neither of them are here right now. They are helping the new Avatar drivers get adjusted before their first link tomorrow. But perhaps I can help you. I'm Dr. Marcos Ranta and you must be Jake Sully."

I nodded.

"I'm going to go to Tsu'Tey." Neytiri said walking away from Dr. Ranta and I. She could tell that I was upset about Miki being sick and she wanted to check on her friend as well.

"I bet that you are going to ask about your sister, Dr. Michaela Sully." Dr. Ranta said once Neytiri had walked off.

I nodded again.

"What would you like to know?"

"How can someone who is as sick as she is be allowed to operate an Avatar? Shouldn't she had stayed on earth and gotten treatment there if she doesn't have long to live?"

"All of those are valid questions. So let's start at the beginning. I've known your sister along with your twin brother for a while now. While Dr. Augustine ran the Avatar program here, I ran it on Earth until this last group was ready to go. So I've seen your sister through her ups and downs for the last few years. She found out about McAllen's about a month before Tom's untimely death. We ran several tests on her before we decided to proceed with her being an Avatar driver. While she had been given a prognosis of only surviving until she was 25, she is determined to find a cure here on Pandora. She is what has been dubbed as patient zero."

"Why her?"

"Because she has volunteered to undergo a different form treatment – the injections. And whatever plants are part of a possible cure, she is the first to receive it. As long as she continues to receive her injections, she will live longer than most do on earth."

I sighed. I hope that this Dr. Ranta was right. "Thank you, doctor." I said as Neytiri rejoined us after talking briefly with Tsu'Tey.

"Don't worry too much about her. She'll be fine as long as she has you helping her, Jake. So why not make sure that you are here tomorrow after she links to her Avatar. That might help ease things a bit. I know that she was pretty worked up after your talk earlier."

"I'll do that."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Dr. Ranta said turning and walking away.

I couldn't help but smile. There was a glimmer of hope for Miki after all. And I will be damned if anything stops us from finding her a cure or at least something that will allow her to live longer.

Sullys never give up.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

_**AN and Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar! Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews and readers!!! Please keep it up and enjoy this!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

"You've done this a hundred times before. But this time it is real. Just relax and let your mind go blank," Dr. Ranta said looking down at Miki as she lay in the link bed.

She slowly nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "What about my injections?"

"Your pump is working perfectly thus far, but we'll monitor it around the 12 hour mark. If there is a problem, we'll make sure to let you know."

She nodded again.

"Now relax and have fun, since I know you don't do that often," he said as he shut the lid on the link bed. Miki chuckled to herself as she allowed her mind to go blank…

Jake shifted nervously from side to side like he had done the day before. But this time Neytiri wasn't there to calm him down. She had thought it best, after he told her more about Miki's illness, that she stay back at Hometree that day. Besides she and her mother were going to get a head start on gathering up the various plants that they used for cures from the forest. So instead of Neytiri waiting with him, Norm was there.

It had already been a few hours since Miki had linked with her Avatar. For the majority of the day, Jake had monitored her progress from afar. He had watched her reaction to her first steps outside into the Pandora sunlight without the aid of an exopack. The smile on her face had been enough for him. He knew that she would succeed one way or another.

Besides he did know another way to save her…

He quickly shook that idea from his mind. Miki would not fail. She never did. In fact, when Miki wanted to do something and put her mind to it – there was little that could stop her. That was definitely a trait of a Sully.

"You're all that she talked about," Norm said as he stood next to Jake outside of the Avatar compound, where Miki had gone in a few minutes ago to find some clothes to wear after her basic motor skills tests had been complete.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked looking down at his best friend.

"All she could talk about during the Avatar training was her older brother Jake who was her hero growing up because nothing could ever get him down. I know that it made Tom jealous that she idolized you, but she didn't care."

Jake stared at his friend, dumbfounded. He had known that Miki looked up to him and Tommy both, but he never knew that it was practically hero-worship. That had to be the reason why she hadn't told him that she was slowly dying from McAllen's. She didn't want to show that she was weak in her hero's eyes.

The opening and closing of the Avatar compound door brought Jake out of his train of thought. He quickly looked up to see Miki glaring at him. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Jake slowly moved away from Norm and towards his sister, who now was only a few inches shorter than him. "I just want to talk. That's all."

"Fine," she said.

Jake motioned for her to follow him to an isolated corner of the Hell's Gate compound, away from everyone else and prying eyes. He sat down and Miki followed suit.

"Look, I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday. I was just shocked that's all. And I will do everything in my power to help you find whatever you need for a possible cure." Jake said. "In fact, Neytiri and her mother are beginning to gather up all the plant that the Omaticaya use for remedies and cures. Then I know that the other clans will help."

"Are you serious?"

Jake slowly nodded yes. "Even though I'm not human anymore, doesn't mean that I don't still love you. I'm still a Sully, just like you are. And I am still your big brother."

A huge smile broke out on Miki's face as she moved to hug her brother tightly. Jake hugged her tightly as well and gently kissed the top of her head as he felt tears fall onto his chest. Miki eventually pulled away and wiped her eyes dry.

"Thank you," she said sniffling as they both stood back up.

"No thank you," he said pulling her into another hug. "Thank you for putting up with me for so long. You're my hero, Miki - ever since you beat your first bout with cancer. I've just never told you. And I know that you can beat this. Besides us Sullys stick together, especially since it's just you and me."

Miki nodded in agreement in her brother's arms.

They stood like that – simply hugging each other – for a long time.

* * *

After promising Jake that he could take her to Hometree the next day, he finally left her alone so that she could get to work on the other part of her assignment on Pandora – to help aid with rehab of some of the Na'vi. After meeting Miki, Dr. Patel thought it best that she help the other Avatars with the Na'vi rehab – especially the hard headed ones. He had heard stories about how stubborn she can be when working with knuckle heads, like Jake had been when he was undergoing rehab to see if it could help his spine any back on earth. So perhaps she could help out here.

Dr. Patel led Miki towards a bed in the far corner of the Avatar compound. "Tsu'Tey is one of our more stubborn cases," he explained. "He doesn't trust us that much, but is slowly making progress in the area. He has scared off more Avatars then he's allowed near him. Jake and Neytiri can sometimes calm him, but he needs serious help."

"Any advice?" Miki asked looking down at the doctor.

"Don't let him intimidate you. That is the main thing." Dr. Patel said before walking away, leaving Miki alone.

"_Great,"_ Miki thought. _"I have another Jake on my hands."_

She slowly walked towards the bed where the Na'vi lay starring up at the ceiling. She had been told a little bit about him by Jake. So that gave her an idea on how to approach him – show him that she isn't going to put up with anything. "So you must be the Tsu'Tey that Jake Sully has told me about," she said standing off to the side of the bed.

The Na'vi lifted his head and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new doctor. But you can call me Miki."

"I do not need a dreamwalker's help."

"Really now?" she asked, looking around her. "Because it seems to me that all your other clan members are up walking around and some have even returned to the new Hometree. But not you. Why do you think that is?"

Tsu'Tey didn't say anything as he lay his head back down on the bed.

"Guess I was wrong then," Miki said turning her back to him. "I doubt that the Tsu'Tey that Jake was telling me about would give up so easily."

"You don't know anything."

"How about you prove me wrong," she said turning back around. "And I will tell you how I know so much about you."

He glared at her for another minute before slowly sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He slowly and shakily stood up before walking towards her.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Now let's get to work so you can get back to Hometree."

Tsu'Tey stood there for a second, taking in this uniltirantokx before him. Who was she and how did she know so much about him. None of the others that had tried to help him knew what she knew.

* * *

_**AN #2:** An uniltirantokx is the word for Avatar or dreamwalker body in Na'vi. Just thought that you should know._


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

_**Disclaimer and AN:** I don't own 'Avatar', but Miki is mine. So in celebration of reaching 100 reviews, I would give you a mini chapter. And I mean it's tiny! But it makes you think! So enjoy and there is a lovely shout out to twilight-is-lovee, who was the 100th review – thanks for reading my story since you only make an exception for me._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Plans**

It had been a long month.

A long month since the RDA had been forced off Pandora by a traitor.

Screw Jake Sully.

Thanks to this traitor, he had been forced to live a lie to all those around him. He hated it. When the RDA was around, he was treated with respect. But not now. No, now he was forced to live simply and conceal his secret.

His secret.

Jake Sully wasn't the only one who was a traitor left on Pandora.

He was too.

And it was his new mission to bring Jake Sully and the Na'vi to their knees.

It had taken a month to figure out what could bring Jake Sully to his knees. Sure there was his precious Omaticaya clan and being their leader, but that wouldn't work. Too many there to protect him.

There was his mate, but then again he would die protecting her. But then again, he had seen her fight. And that alone was scary enough given he was a simple human and not an Avatar driver.

No it had to be something else.

Then the new arrivals of scientists and drivers arrived.

Bingo.

Michaela Sully, the sister of the traitor. She would be Jake Sully's undoing. And once Jake Sully was taken care of, it wouldn't take much for the RDA to reclaim the planet for their own.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN #2: **_Yes I am evil. _


	8. Chapter 8: Better and Worse

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar – I'm just borrowing it for a bit. But I think that I am going to start writing short, evil chapters more often after the response from that last chapter! Anyways, this would have been written a lot earlier, but I've been sick all week. Thank goodness I don't have to go back to work until Tuesday! So enjoy and perhaps if I get LOTS of reviews, I'll write another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Better and Worse**

Jake watched in amusement was Miki attempted to teach Tsu'Tey how to play basketball.

While Tsu'Tey was normally very agile and athletic – being one of the best Na'vi warriors – he just was not cut out to play basketball. He could not get the idea that you had to catch the basketball not swat it away when it was being passed to you. But Jake did have to admit that it was good to see his friend finally beginning to trust the Avatars. And it was good to see Miki smiling. It had been about two months since the RDA had been forced to leave and a little over a month since Miki had begun working with Tsu'Tey with rehab. During that month, Jake had seen drastic changes all across the board.

First, he had seen many changes with the Omaticaya themselves. They had found a new Hometree and begun to rebuild a new home for themselves. They had also begun to be more excepting of the Avatars, especially since Jake had been an Avatar before becoming their clan leader. There had even been changes with Neytiri – their bond had only grown stronger – especially since Miki's arrival. He couldn't explain it, but it was true. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Miki was there with a purpose.

The second drastic change he had seen has been in his sister. He had never seen her so carefree and willing to try anything. It was almost that when she was an Avatar, she was completely different. He blamed it on the blue skin and a tail. But whatever it was, he loved it. There had been many days that he, Miki and Neytiri had gone searching for various plants that Miki could take back to the lab at Hell's Gate and try to create a combination that could cure McAllen's Syndrome, that he swore that Miki wouldn't be able to either keep up with them or even do some of the physical aspects of the venture. But he was dead wrong. His sister in her Avatar form was quick and agile. Very much a surprise since Miki was not the athletic type at all, except for running. That she had always been good at.

The last thing that Jake had seen a drastic change in was Tsu'Tey. He couldn't place it just yet, but it was almost like Tsu'Tey was smitten with Miki. He wasn't sure why he thought that, he just did. At least Miki had gotten Tsu'Tey back to his normal warrior state instead of an injured Na'vi.

Sadly, it was time for Tsu'Tey to return to Hometree. Sad only for the fact that the only way he would be able to see Miki would be if she came out into the field to search for plants that she needed. Then again, he could probably convince her that she needed to stay out there most of the time and when she needed a break; he would make sure that her Avatar was taken care of.

"Are you ready to go back to Hometree?" Jake asked when Miki and Tsu'Tey were done.

"It has been far too long." Tsu'Tey said.

Off to the side, Miki smiled. "Glad to see that your hard work paid off," she said.

"But you are the best, sis," Jake said, winking at her.

"No not the best, but I'm used to putting up with knuckle heads," she said turning and beginning to walk towards the Avatar compound. "I'll see you both tomorrow when I come out there to visit Mo'at and Neytiri."

"Are you leaving?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"Yeah," she said turning back and looking at them both. "I have work to do in the lab. I think I'm close to a cure or the start of one. Plus I'm not feeling that well."

"Sounds good and make sure you get some rest," Jake said as he and Tsu'Tey watched her disappear into the compound. Once she had disappeared from sight, Tsu'Tey turned and looked at Jake.

"What's a cure?" he asked.

"Oh that's when something is used to make something else feel better."

"I still do not understand. Why would she want to feel better?"

"Miki never told you that her dreamwalker body is dying?"

Tsu'Tey shook his head no.

'_Hmm,_' Jake thought. _'Of all the things that she and Tsu'Tey talked about over the last month, I wonder why she never told him about being sick.'_

"Well she is trying to find something to make her better. So don't worry. She'll be ok." Jake reassured his friend. "Now come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Miki looked at the leaf of the Pamtseowll or Cat ear underneath the microscope. She sat back from the microscope, turned to her left and quickly jotted a few notes in her notebook about the plant. She set it to the side for the chemists to come and take away in the morning.

"Just who I was looking for."

Miki turned towards the door of the lab to see Dr. Ribbens walking in. he was the chief medical doctor that stayed behind on Pandora. He also was the one who monitored Miki's illness. Even though Dr. Ranta was over Dr. Ribbens, Miki couldn't help but feel that the medical doctor had some kind of chip on his shoulder. But she couldn't place it yet and she still didn't trust the guy.

But he was, unfortunately, her medical doctor.

"I was just about to turn in for the night. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Understandable, but it's been about a month and a half since you've gotten your pump and I wanted to fit you with a new one to make sure that kept working at top levels."

Given that it was about her illness, she knew that she better listen to him. She pushed the chair back away from the workstation and lifted up her shirt to reveal the pump hooked to the side of her pants with the injector needle placed close to her skin. Dr. Ribbens quickly swapped out the old pump for the new one.

"There we go," he said. "Now you better get on to bed since your transport to Hometree leaves early tomorrow. And I will make sure that these plants get down to the lab."

"Thanks," she said standing up, grabbing her notebook from the table and leaving to lab.

Ribbens waited until he knew that Miki was far down the hallway before turning to a computer terminal. He quickly typed in a long series of code before a screen popped up. It said '**SECURE CONNECTION: ISV VENTURE STAR'**

He quickly typed a simple message: _'Selfridge: Return to Pandora within a month's time. The sister's battle will be lost by then and he will be crushed.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

_**AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar – I'm just borrowing it for a bit. Sorry that this chapter isn't long, but it's late and I've been really sick all week! Strep throat sucks! I blame my students. Even though I had two days off for being sick, I still didn't get any writing done since I ended up sleeping…..so enjoy and see another note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Nine: Complications**

Miki sat up as her alarm clock at the buzzer sounded letting her know that it was 0500. Her transport to Hometree would be leaving in a little less than an hour. She had several things to do within that hour – eat something for breakfast, link to her Avatar and then get to her transport. She had done it several times over the last month and a half, so it was routine for her by now.

But as she stood up, the room began to spin around her. Miki closed her eyes for a brief second to regain her bearings, yet that didn't help either. If anything, it made it worse. Instead of sitting back on her bunk, she fell forward landing on the steel floor.

She lay there for a brief moment, trying to push the pain that was radiating from the bruises that were forming on her arms, legs and torso. Slowly, she pushed herself up, using the bunk for support. Once she was standing on her feet, she began to make her way slowly to the link room using the wall to pull herself along. She knew that Dr. Ranta or Dr. Patel would be there waiting for her.

Miki knew that she wouldn't be able to link today but what she did know was that something was really wrong. She was feeling the exact same way she did when she first learned that she was suffering from McAllen's.

Slowly, Miki pulled herself along the hallway from her quarters towards the link room. Yet as she continued, her legs began to buckle. Halfway to the link room, she slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. As she lay there, the hallway began to blur together. Miki closed her eyes and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Dr. Sully!" a voice said loudly over her. "Michaela! Answer me!"

Miki's eyes slowly parted as Dr. Ranta shinned a light into her eyes she tried to focus on him, but everything was still blurry. She moaned slightly as she felt herself being lifted up by several hands and placed on a gurney.

"You're going to be ok! Hang on!"

She slowly nodded as she felt herself wheeled away towards the medical wing. As she closed her eyes again, the only thing she could think about was letting her brother down. She wasn't being much of a Sully. She was losing a battle that she was so close to winning.

As the gurney rolled past several stunned Avatar program members, they all had looks of shocks on their faces, especially Norm and Dr. Patel. Yet hidden back in the crowd that had now formed, Dr. Ribbens stood with a slight smile on his face. His plan was going better and faster than he had originally planned.

All the more better for him.

Jake stood out in the open field near Hometree, starring up at the sky.

Where was his sister and her transport? It was a good hour after her scheduled time for drop off and this was not normal. Especially when he knew that she was close to finding a cure for McAllen's. She wanted all the time that she could get in the field.

"Are you sure that it is today?" Neytiri asked, walking towards Jake.

"Yeah."

Just as he had said that, they heard the familiar sound of the Samson approaching from the east.

Jake and Neytiri watched and waited in silence as the Samson landed and instead of Miki, Norm Spellman exited the transport, wearing his exopack. Ever since his avatar had been destroyed, Jake had rarely seen Norm out in the field. It was good to see him out, but also puzzling.

"Where's Miki?" Jake asked his friend once Norm was clear of the Samson.

"At Hell's Gate. But Jake, you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Dr. Ranta needs to talk to you about Miki." Norm softly said. "He doesn't think that she has that much longer to live."

* * *

**_AN #2: I know I am evil…sorry! But I was thinking of writing a sequel, but I decided to keep it all in the same story! So please review! I promise that there is a lot more to come!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Avatar – but Miki is mineeeee. Anyways, if I would had known that school would be cancelled today because of snow and ice then this would have been written a lot sooner. But no, they had to wait until 5 am to let everyone know that school was closed! Oh well. Enjoy and please review…oh by the way, short chapters are simply a way I write – sorry!!!! But at least it is better than nothing!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hope**

"She's stabilized, but I'm not sure for how long." Dr. Ranta said as he met Jake, Neytiri and Norm just inside the Hell's Gate compound.

"Is it McAllen's?" Jake asked, kneeling down so he could see the doctor's face better. Ranta slowly nodded yes. He slowly looked all around him before quickly ushering everyone into another room, where there was more room for Neytiri and Jake to stand or sit if they pleased.

"What is it, Dr. Ranta?" Norm asked, sensing that there was something wrong with the doctor.

"I know Site 26 was destroyed during the battles between the RDA and the Na'vi, but at Norm's insistence, we rebuilt it. Miki is being prepped for transport there."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Not here," Ranta hissed. "But will you ride with her and Norm and myself to Site 26?"

Jake nodded in agreement.

"I'll follow on Tu'kiai," Neytiri said, referring to her new Ikran that she had bonded with.

"That's probably a good idea actually." Dr. Ranta said as he opened the door to the room and stood there a second. "I promise to tell you everything when we arrive at the mobile link up. Now we better get going. It's getting late in the day."

* * *

Jake slowly ran his hand along Miki's sweat matted forehead as he rode in the cargo area of the Samson with Miki and her Avatar body, while Dr. Ranta, much to Jake's surprise, piloted the Samson with incredible ease and Norm rode up front with him.

Miki's eyes slowly parted and a small smile formed on her face underneath the exopack that she wore, since the cargo doors were opened.

"Don't worry sis," he whispered as he took hold of her hand. "You're in safe hands. Just tell me what plant you need and I will get it for you."

She didn't say anything as she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. He never let go of her hand until the Samson had landed.

* * *

Once Miki was moved from the Samson into Site 26 and resting comfortably, Jake, Neytiri and even Norm wanted to know why Dr. Ranta had been so insistent about moving Miki away from Hell's gate.

"Someone is trying to kill her." Ranta said taking out a small looking object out of his bag that he had brought with him.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked.

"This is why," he said holding out the small object. "This is the injection pump that Miki was wearing this morning when I found her practically dead in the hallway."

"Ok so it's her injection pump," Norm said.

"I said that it was the injection pump that she was wearing," Ranta said. "Not the one that she is supposed to be wearing. Out of curiosity, I tested the radiation and gene therapy cocktail that was inside of it. Well it ended up being a combination of drugs that not only reversed the radiation and gene therapy cocktail that Miki's body had been used to, but also it had increased the rate at which McAllen's spread among Miki's organs."

Jake's face suddenly went rigid. Somebody was trying to kill his baby sister. And whoever it was would be as good as dead if he ever found out who it was. He was very close to blowing up right then, but a question of concern from Neytiri brought him out of his rage. "Will she be ok?"

Ranta shrugged his shoulders. "McAllen's is a tricky disease. But it's going to take some time to repair the damage that has already been done, if it can even be repaired at all. That's why I wanted to move her here. Until myself and Dr. Patel can figure out who did this, I wanted it to seem like she had recovered and was staying out here with Norm so that she can search the Hallelujah Mountains for plants in her Avatar."

"That's why you brought her Avatar with us, right?" Jake asked.

"Exactly." Ranta said as he reached into his bag again. This time he pulled out a small journal. "This is Miki's journal about the plants that she has already collected and tested already," he said handing it to Jake. "Until Miki is recovered, it's up to you to continue her work, Jake. I've read over her entries and what I can tell you is this. She had heard about a flower with healing powers from Mo'at. I believe that she was going after this flower next."

"Txumpaywll," Neytiri said.

"The poison-water plant," Jake said, translating.

"Whatever it is," Ranta said. "The faster we get this plant, the faster we can see if is the final piece to the mix that Miki was working on."

"We'll find the plant and get it back here," Jake said, standing up to leave the mobile link lab. Neytiri followed suit.

"Good," Ranta said. "I will stay here the night and then leave Norm here to monitor her prognosis, while I return to Hell's Gate to find out who is behind this because I'll be damned if I'm going to let Miki die because of this."

"I'll send my best warriors to make sure that no one bothers them," Jake said.

"Good." Norm said.

"And Dr. Ranta when you find out who did this, be sure to let me know so that I can make sure that they never bother anyone else again." Jake said before turning to leave the lab with Neytiri in tow.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar – I'm just borrowing it for a bit. But Miki is MINE! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! But work got in the way along with life. Yet now, hopefully, everything can be fine for a few months until the next school year begins! Plus I'm teaching a different grade next year, so that will be interesting to say the least. So enjoy and please leave feedback.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11: Memories**

Miki stood in nothingness. Well it wasn't pure nothingness. There were whispers all around her, though she couldn't tell who or where they were coming from. Was this a dream or had she died?

'Little one, what do you remember about your life before coming here?' a gentle voice asked from the nothingness.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember the first time you learned about horrors?'

Images swam around her then eventually formed to show her childhood home on earth, with Jake and Tommy comforting her in her bedroom. She couldn't be more than 11 and it looked like she was crying. She watched the scene unfold in front of her…

"_Come on Miki and cheer up." Tommy said nudging his little sister slightly. _

_She fiercely shook her head no. _

"_Please?" Jake added._

_She shook her head no again and began to cry harder. Miki threw herself against the pillows on her bed and sobbed. _

"_Miki, Tommy and I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as we're here." Jake whispered to her. _

"_Yeah, we're your big brothers! It's our job to protect you."_

"_But what if you both leave me like mommy and daddy? Who will take care of me then?"_

"_Neither of us will ever leave you," Tommy said pulling his little sister up in a hug. _

"_We promise," Jake added as he joined the hug as well. _

The images faded from view and the nothingness appeared again.

'That…that was right after my parents died,' Miki answered beginning to get choked up at the memory. That was indeed the first time that she had learned about horrors – about death.

'Don't fret little one. Everything will soon be ok…'

Miki slowly opened her eyes at the feeling of a cool hand against her burning skin. Kneeling next to her hospital bed, as usual, was Jake. She tried to force a smile, but found it very difficult. She was too tired and in too much pain.

"Don't force it Miki," Jake softly said. "But we found the Txumpaywll and Dr. Ranta created the serum for you."

To the side of Jake, as on cue, Dr. Ranta appeared. Miki watched as he interjected the serum into the IV drip that was connected to her arm. He smiled gently at her before turning and leaving the brother and sister alone. As she turned her eyes back to her brother, she could see the weariness in them. She reached out towards him. She wanted to provide him with a little bit of comfort before she would join her parents and Tommy.

Jake got the clue and carefully moved his large frame closer to Miki's hospital bed and pulled her into his arms. He gently rocked her just like he and Tommy had done several times after their parents died.

"I love you Jake," she softly managed to say.

"I love you too Miki," he said kissing the top of her head as he continued to rock her in his arms until she had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Dr. Ranta sighed as he watched the painful scene unfold before him. Here was a bright and talented young woman who was basically murdered for some unknown reason. If Jake hadn't of gotten to Dr. Ribbens first, then he would have killed the bastard himself. Not like Jake's punishment was any more civilized – well not so much Jake's punishment but the Na'vi warriors who protected their clan leader along with those he loved – even if one of them was a dreamwalker. He didn't even want to know the exact details of what was done to him.

But the one thing that he was never able to figure out was why Dr. Ribbens had done this to Miki. Yet none of that mattered now.

Now it was too late.

The only thing that this serum could do now was prolonging the inevitable.

"Ewya will provide for her," Norm said moving next to him.

"You've spent too much time on this planet," Dr. Ranta said.

"How do you think Jake isn't an Avatar anymore."

Norm had a point. There was still much that he couldn't explain about Jake Sully. And maybe, just maybe Miki could be one of the unexplainable things that would confound him for the rest of his life. "What needs to be done?"

"I'll talk to Jake, while you get her Avatar on a chopper."


End file.
